My Little Pony: A Journey Through Time: The Ballad of Big Al
by Bvega42
Summary: As they continue their journey through Earth's history. The Mane 7 witness the Life and Death Story of an Special Allosaurus, that will one day be called... Big Al.
1. Prologue

So far, Twilight and her friends have traveled over 381 million years through the Earth's history. They've dived in 4 of the deadliest seas in the planet's history. Met terrifying monsters that they never knew existed.

Alien looking creatures, giant monster insects and spiders. And even met the largest animals ever to walk on land. As well as deadly sea monsters. They have even met their earliest ancestors.

Their most recently stop was in the Jurassic 149,000,000 BC. But there are still many more destinations ahead, and they have yet to meet the biggest dinosaur, and the ferocious predator of all time.

But what if...

They witness the life of a certain remarkable carnivorous dinosaur.


	2. Big Al: Day 1

**A Journey Through Time**

 **Special**

All that we have left of the might Dinosaurs, are their fossils.

Stone copies, of long dead bones. It is easy to forget that these were once living animals.

 _A flash glimpse a Diplodocus appears._

Surviving in a world of unimaginable violence.

 _A glimpse of 2 dinosaurs were seen fighting, and a roaming Allosaurus is seen._

But if you know what you're looking for. The signs and scars of life are clear, as in these remarkable Allosaurus skeleton in Wyoming.

Nicknamed...

Big Al.

 _An Allosaurus roars._

By studying his bones, comparing him with other fossils. And modern animals.

There is just enough evidence, to raise the Ghost of Big Al. From it's 145 million year old grave.

 _The Ghost of Big Al roams next to his own skeleton, and soon walks away._

Bit by bit, a story of how he might have lived.

Can be piece together.

It's a story that started.

Like all Dinosaurs...

With an egg.

* * *

THE BALLAD OF

BIG AL

Buried in a pile of Jurassic sand, is a clutch of eggs.

It is the end of the dry season, and there are signs of life.

And an egg is seen with a hatching inside breaking through it's shell.

Outside it's nest, Twilight and her friends have recently arrived. And watch from a distance.

Back inside, the hatchling is beginning to break it's head out.

This tiny little dinosaur, is facing the first of life's challenges.

Escaping his egg chamber.

He calls out for help.

The little dinosaur lets out a growl.

Back outside the nest, a approaching dinosaur is seen.

A huge carnivorous Allosaurus. Hear's the squeak of the hatchlings, and approaches the nest.

They are at her mercy.

Fortunately, this is their mother.

Smell is important to Allosaurus, and from the moment Mother and Hatchling smell each other. They form a bond that is crucial for the hatchling's early survival.

Outside, Twilight and the others watch the mother dinosaur standing over her nest.

"I think that might be the babies mom." Said Fluttershy.

"It looks like it." Said Twilight.

"Quite a surprise something like that can be a caring mother." Said Rainbow.

"Um, you guys sure about this?" Spike asked a little unsure.

"As long as we stay clear of her, we should be okay." Starlight said.

Soon the mother begins to dig her offspring out of the nesting mound.

Gently, she use's her huge claws to free them.

As the mother continues to dig, Twilight and the others could hardly believe how gentle she was of using her hand claws. And soon, she moves aside and a little Allosaurus chick, is seen. And he is no bigger than a Robin.

This is Big Al's first day.

And soon, Al begin to climb outside.

For now, he can rely on his mother's protection. But within weeks, he will have to learn to stand on his own 2 feet.

As Al begins to crawl, he stand up and then he stumbles. And while hiding in the bushes, the Mane 7 were adored by by his appearance.

In 7 short years, he could become a gigantic predator like his mother. But the odds on him surviving that long... Are low.

But if he makes it, he is genetically program to grow into a 35 foot long, 4 ton predator like his mother.

* * *

A short time later, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy went for a small flight. And after flying over a tree, they came across a wonderful sight of Jurassic Wyoming. In view, there was a Stegosaurus, a herd of Apatosaurus, and a pair of Brachiosaurus.

And what a beautiful sight it was.

Al has been born into a world, dominated by giants.

For a carnivore, no meal comes easy here.

Some prey like the 30 ton Apatosaurus, are giant fortress's of flesh. Too large to attack, even by fully grown Allosaurus. Many smaller species rely on speed. Well others, like Stegosaurus. Stand and fight, with lethal spines

* * *

Soon the 3 have rejoin with the others, and now there was a total of 8 hatchling Allosaurus.

It is a daunting prospect, for this brood of tiny killers. They will have to learn really fast.

Soon 2 Allosaurus siblings are play fighting.

And fighting among themselves, is a good way to start.

"Those little guys are so cute." Said Fluttershy.

"I must say their wonderful." Rarity said.

"Hard to imagine they'll became like her." Applejack gestured to their mother.

"It almost reminds me of birds and crocodiles." Fluttershy said.

All though rare for reptiles, caring for the young has been observed among crocodiles for incense. In dinosaurs, this caring behavior has evolved enough to remind them of birds.

However, at this size. They are just as likely to be the Hunted, as the Hunters.

As Twilight and her friends watch the Allosaur family, they soon spotted a pair of unwanted visitors.

A pair of predatory Ornitholestes watch the brood.

Waiting for their chance.

The mother Allosaurus is 50 times their weight. So they will not venture too close while she is present.

As well as seeing the babies as snacks, eating some will get rid of some future competition.

The mother can see the pair of unwanted guests, which they are only 30 yards away. She then looks down at one of offspring.

However, the smell of all these new hatchlings will soon attract other larger predators.

Other than the Ornitholestes, adult Allosaurus will also snack on a hatchling. And to get rid of future competition of rivals, like lots of reptiles, dinosaurs are known for being cannibals.

So eventually, the mother decides to lead her brood, away.

Soon the mother begins to leave, and Al along with his siblings.

"Hey! She's on the move." Twilight called. "Let's follow them."

The Mane 7 begin to follow them, keeping their distance. Cause there's no telling how long since the mother has last fed herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **WHO'S READY FOR JURASSIC WORLD: FALLEN KINGDOM?!**

 **And I have a surprise for you all tomorrow.**

 **And who would have thought Allosaurus is having a shot on the big screen tomorrow?**

 **Will it the 1st time Allosaurus is on the big screen?**

 **And not only that. But Carnotaurus is back on the big screen for the first time in 18 years since DINOSAUR.**


	3. Al's 1st Hunt: Ambush

A Brachiosaurus is drinking water from a pond and is up to his knees in water. And behind on the banks, was a passing Stegosaurus.

Al's new home is a vast floodplain which will one day become the badlands of Wyoming. But for now, it is covered in lush conifer forests.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others have followed the mother Allosaurus and her offspring to a lake. And are still keeping their distance not wanting to get too close.

Dinosaurs share this world with a host of other animals. Including amphibians, and insects.

It is the insects that the infant Allosaurus are after.

Born with sharp little teeth, Al is ready for his 1st meal. But even small prey requires skill to catch. They are either liable to fly away, or worse still... Stand and fight.

As Al has his attention on the dragonflies, 2 of his siblings have their attention on a scorpion.

And as Al leaps to catch a dragonfly, he ends up falling in the water.

The hatchlings all have a lot to learn.

* * *

Hours later, at sunset the Mane 7 continues watching the brood and the lake bank.

"Those little guys sure have a lot to learn." Said Rainbow.

"They do have a lot of growing up to do." Fluttershy said.

"I wonder how many will make it to adulthood?" Twilight said.

With the odds against them, it's possible that only 1 of a entire brood of Allosaurus will make it to full size.

That evening, the mother abandons her brood. While she hunts for herself.

But unaware to any of them, something is lurking in the shadows.

She is not the only one on the prowl, tonight. The hatchlings are being watched by another predator.

And it is not the mother.

Then suddenly a young Allosaurus burst from it's ambush spot and the hatchlings ran in different directions. And Twilight and her friends quickly fled. But sadly, one of Al's siblings met it's end when the young Allosaur made a quick 180 turn and snatch one in it's jaws. And quickly leaves.

And just as the mother is returning from her hunt.

Mother returns to her station, having lost 1 hatchling.

The victim was not Al. But ironically, the attacker is a year old Allosaurus.

And the Allosaurus yearling leaves the area to eat at a safer area, away from the mother. Knowing that the mother could make a meal out of it.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Rarity said still stunned of the ambush.

"You're telling me." Spike as well.

Soon the mother Allosaurus rejoins with her offspring.

These youngsters only have a few weeks of protection, before the mother's maternal instincts ware off. And she too, will view them as fast food.


	4. Al's 2nd Year

AL'S SECOND YEAR

After a quick drop off from the time warp, Twilight and the others soon found Al. Who is now 2 years old, and tall enough to look them in the eye.

Al now hunts alone.

Measuring almost 10 feet, insects are no longer on the menu. He is looking for Dinosaur flesh.

And now as big as a Jaguar, Al would most likely see the Mane 7 as a food source. So Twilight and her friends keep their distance.

There is a wide choice, in this conifer and cycad forest.

Right now in the area, there's a flock of Dryosaurus. And some distance from them is a mother Ornitholestes tending her nest.

Al watches from a treeline, hiding in the shadows. And has his sights of a flock of Othnielia.

A flock of small Othnielia look ideal.

But there is a big problem.

Then a Stegosaurus appeared.

A heavily armored Stegosaurus, is working his way through a cycad stand nearby.

Twilight and the others watch as the 3 ton herbivore feeds.

The Othnielia feed of the smash cycads he leaves behind.

This means their sticking very close to him.

Too close.

For a small predator to get in between and attack.

The Othnielia follows as the Stegosaurus crashes from the bushes. And then Al turns his attention to something else.

A mother Ornitholestes attending her nest mound, may prove more promising.

But the small Allosaurus is about to find out he is no match, for a overprotective mother.

As Al watches the Ornitholestes, soon the mother spotted him. And starts a threat display, and soon she drives him off and away from her nest.

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight and the others followed and soon came across a flock of Dryosaurus.

Nearby, a group of Dryosaurus offers Al one more chance.

Al watches the group for a bit, and then ran out of his hiding place. The moment the Dryosaurus saw him, they quickly fled for their lives and in a instant. They were all gone.

"Whoa, those guys are fast." Said Rainbow.

"They looked quicker then they look." Said Starlight.

Al cannot possibly ran down such swift prey.

He needs to learn to ambush.

He has also ended up too near the edge of the forest.

Soon Al heads back into the forest, Allosaurus at his age and size are vulnerable from larger predators. Included adult Allosaurus.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a different section of the forest. A herd of Apatosaurus is on the march for plant growth.

A herd of Apatosaurus are crashing through the outer forest. Looking for new plant growth.

Not exactly suitable prey for Al.

A full grown Apatosaurus is 30 times of Al's size, and 70 times heavier.

* * *

Specking of which, Al his closing in on a lizard on a branch.

Back among the trees, Al finally finds something to take the edge off his hunger.

Then with a quick swing of his head, Al caught the lizard and swallows it whole.

* * *

A nearby muddy pool offers plenty of opportunity to scavenge meat. As many dinosaurs have come here to drink, and become stuck in it's thick mud.

A recent victim is this Stegosaurus. That lies where it died of exhaustion, trying to drag itself free.

And the corpse look it was there for weeks.

But dead bodies also attract, adult Allosaurus.

And soon, a female Allosaurus approaches the pond.

This one is large enough to kill Al. But she would prefer a free meal.

Unfortunately, the turn up swamp left by the Stegosaurus, is dangerous.

Behind the Stegosaurus carcass, is a pale colored exhausted Allosaurus. And he looked as if he has been stuck for days probably.

And one of her kind has already become trapped, next to the carcass.

And then the weak Allosaurus calls out, almost telling her to stay away. Even though she can't see him.

Ignoring the danger singles, the new Allosaurus approaches the carcass to feed.

The female Allosaurus steps closer to the Stegosaurus carcass. And soon begins to feed, but she was so busy eating that she notice what has already happen.

By the time she realizes she is trap.

It's too late.

Then the Allosaurus found it difficult to move her feet. As she tries to a take a step, and every time she tries to pull herself free. She sinks further in the mud. And she starts letting out distress calls.

And on a hilltop, Al can see the whole thing. Twilight and the others are watching this as well on the other side.

Al watches from nearby, only escaping the same fate, because he has learn to avoid carrion. And the large carnivores that is usually attracts.

Especially in areas like this.

And soon, Al begins to leave the Allosaur to her fate. Knowing there's nothing he can do to help her.

* * *

Hours later, at sunset the Allosaurus now up to her knees has now died. And the weaken Allosaurus has died as well.

By evening, 2 more carcasses lie beside the pond.

This swamp is a natural predator trap. And before the Stegosaurus finally rots away, countless more carnivores could fall for it's attractions.

The bodies are left to those that can feast here in safety.

The flying pterosaurs.

And Twilight and the others watch as a small group of pterosaurs feed. And feel sorry for the Allosaurus.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Could feeding from carcasses and getting stuck in thick mud from ponds be the reason why Allosaurus are the State Fossil of Utah?**

 **Like with Smilodon being the State Fossil of California in the La Brea Tar Pits.**

 **Or could it be something else?**

 **In Jurassic Fight Club, I learned that Allosaurus have a special feature in their feet that allows them to walk on the upper crust of muddy ponds. As well with their 3 toes spread out, and working like snowshoes.**


	5. Al's 5th Year: Hunt on the Salt Flat

AL'S FIFTH YEAR

In the middle of Al's Jurassic World, is a vast Salt Lake.

It's white crust, formed by the retreat of an ancient sea. Occasionally, it's shores see the movement of herds of Dinosaurs.

The Time Warp has recently dropped off Twilight and the others, and they ended up on the salt flat.

"Whoa, where are we?" Rainbow looking at the place.

"I think we're on a salt flat." Said Starlight.

Pinkie then pick up a bit of salt in her hoof and lick it. "Salty."

"Sure is hot out here." Applejack.

"Hey, I think the heat is already getting me." Spike looking ahead. "I think I see something coming."

They turned to where Spike was looking, and about half a mile away. Was a herd of familiar Sauropod Dinosaurs.

This are Diplodocus.

Heading for a nesting site to the south. It is a grim journey for these mighty creatures. And the heat, and lack of drinking water, sorts out the weaker animals.

Predators know this.

Predators, like Al.

Twilight and the others went up to the herd of giants. And soon they spotted Al, who was now as big as a truck.

He is now 5 years old. And although he is 30 feet long, he is not yet fully grown.

Al watches the herd as they continued their migration.

Al is an experience hunter, but the herd itself, presents a formidable barrier to predators.

Twilight and the others are now inside the herd, and they know Al is stalking the herd testing for a weak member.

"Uh, so what is he doing anyway?" Rarity asked.

"I think he's testing for a weak member of this herd." Twilight said.

Even on his own, Al is no match for an adult Diplodocus. A single adult is 90 feet long, and is 25 tons. The same as 5 African Elephants.

Still, Al is not the only predator. They can all smell, that one of the Diplodocus, is in a very bad way.

Then Twilight one Diplodocus that appears to be limping. And he didn't look very well. And she knows, that predators can wait hours, even days for a sick animal to collapse. But the salt flat doesn't like the best place to wait for days.

The predators are getting impatient. They need to break up the herd, in isolated, the weakling.

As a few more Allosaurus arrive, one of them begins to pace towards them. And then, 1 Allosaurus came running at full speed. And charging towards the herd, as full hunt begins.

"Okay, time to RUN!" Pinkie shouted and started to run.

And soon the others started running as well.

The Allosaurus begin to in the herd, working as a pack and try to scare the Diplodocus away from their target. And some have already started to flee, and started to speed walk as fast their legs can take them. Since their too heavy to run a full gallop, just like with Elephants.

Meanwhile, at the front of the herd 3 Diplodocus are unaware what was going on behind them. And a youngster quickly speed walks pass them.

Back with the hunt, the Allosaurus are really now getting the Diplodocus running. And Twilight and the others are trying to stay clear of both the Allosaurus and the Diplodocus legs from getting step on. Among the chaos, one Allosaurus accidentally trips from the back foot of a Diplodocus. And soon stumbles off his feet.

Even predators, have to be careful during hunts. No matter what the size.

And before long, the weak Diplodocus was seen. He was so wilder up, that he rears back on his hind legs. And soon, the herd has left him behind and the Allosaurus surrounds it.

The panicked herd has left the sick Diplodocus far behind. The Allosaurus gather for the feast.

Twilight and the others watch from a safe distance. It's best not to interact with a hunt, even at this size.

However, even a sick and exhausted Diplodocus. Is a fearsome opponent.

Then Al approaches the Sauropod, and bites him on the left front leg. The Diplodocus acts up, and as a result of getting too close. The Diplodocus slams his neck at Al, knocking him to the ground.

And soon, Al got back on his feet.

Built for speed, Al is frequently wounded in such situations. But he cannot allow to let this slow him down.

The competition, is too intense.

The Allosaurus keep hold of their positions. Keeping the Diplodocus inside their circle.

The other carnivores hold back. And wait for time, and the heat.

To finish the giant herbivore.

* * *

4 Hours Later

After several hours, Heat Exhaustion, and his illness. Bring the Diplodocus, to his knees.

And soon, the Diplodocus lost the use of his right front leg. And drops onto his side, the Diplodocus lets out one final grunt before his life fades away completely. And the Allosaurus begin to approach their dinner.

The predators finally get their reward.

Although their is enough meat here for weeks. There is a problem in their feeding, the smell of blood will soon bring others. And every Allosaurus wants to eat it's fill.

And by the size of it, there appears to enough meat at this kill for 30 or 40 Allosaurus.

* * *

Within the hour.

A gigantic female Allosaurus, appears out of the haze.

And before long, she arrives to the carcass.

She is about twice the weight of the other Allosaurus. And 13 feet longer, quickly she gains her dominance.

"Wow, that one is big." Said Pinkie.

When predators get to her size, they rarely have to bring down their own food. They just scavenge other kills.

Then an Allosaurus roars out across the salt flat.

Al then realize that the carcass is now becoming crowded. And soon fights will begin over better spots to feed. So Al decides it's best to leave.

Al tries to find a safer place to eat.

Then Al grabs a slab of meat, and begins to drag it away. Leaving the frenzy.


	6. Failed Romance: Bad Hunt

AL'S SIXTH YEAR

The floodplains where Al lives, are ruled by the seasons.

Short periods of heavy rain, give way to long months of drought.

It is now the end of the wet season. And with the flood waters still receding, it is a time of plenty, for the local dinosaurs.

At a lake, a pair of Stegosaurus is by the water's edge. As one is up to his knees in water, and a Dryosaurus swims across.

* * *

At a different part of the lake, a Stegosaurus drinks while 3 Othnielia are near him.

For many, it is also a time for mating.

This pair of Stegosaurus, are about to try what is for them. A very complex process.

Soon a 2nd Stegosaurus approaches the 1st.

Meanwhile, nearby Al is making his way to the lake. And Twilight and the others are close by watching.

And now Al's eye crests are brighten in red.

Al is now 6 years ago, and as a sign of age. The crests over his eyes are now redden. Maturity is depended on his size, and at 33 feet long. Al is well on the way to being big enough.

As Al stands near the water, he was soon spotted by the Stegosaurus. As they begin warding him off.

Al bends down to drink.

He is however, making the locals at the waterhole nervous. And the smell of blood he brings with him, is enough to interrupt the Stegosaurus.

The blood on Al's face is likely from when he was just finishing feeding at a kill.

And soon he leaves.

"Boy, those guys aren't happy." Said Rainbow.

"No kidding." Starlight said.

* * *

Away from the lake, Al picks up a new scent.

Dung left by a female Allosaurus, has a immediate effect on Al.

And for the first time in his life, he issues a mating call.

Once Al had a good sniff. He begins to calling out.

An Allosaurus close by is resting under the shade of a tree.

The female is not far, and picks up the low sounds in his call.

Al continues to call, and soon came into view. And soon she got up on her feet.

She, is much larger than Al. He will have to be careful.

Soon Twilight and the others appear, and watch from a distance in the bushes as Al continues to call.

Then the females turns.

She is not interested.

But Al's inexperience shows, and he gets...

Too close.

Al continues to call, hoping to win her attention. But then the female turns towards him now getting annoyed, and roars at him.

Al once again tries again, but this time the female charges and shoves him to the ground. And violently stomps him, and soon Al gets up again and walks away with his life.

Al is lucky.

Although he had a torn arm, ripped claw, and smashed ribs. He has escape having his throat torn out.

* * *

After 5 months, the dry season begins to bite.

The sick and the old are being weeded out. This is good news for scavengers.

Twilight and the others walk across the dry area, and saw a pterosaur feeding on a old carcass getting to softer meat inside.

This carcass is dried hard, and the pterosaur burrows deeper to find softer meat. But it is never safe to become too focus.

Then suddenly Al came out of nowhere and snatch the pterosaur, shook it in his mouth. And threw it aside.

Al soon approaches the pterosaur, and soon grabs it and swallows it.

Al has managed to recover from his fight. Although one arm is still not working properly.

Al then turns to the carcass.

The pterosaur was not much of a meal. And there is little left on the carcass.

He needs fresh meat.

Al looks around, and spots something ahead.

In the blazing heat, he starts to stalk a flock of swift Dryosaurus.

It will take skill, but he has done this hundreds of times before.

Al watches the flock, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then he begins to run towards them, the Dryosaurus flock didn't notice them.

Until...

When Al was within striking distance, the Dryosaurus begin to flee. And as Al closes in on one, the Dryosaurus knocks over a small old tree. And Al trips over the log, and falls off his feet.

"Uh oh." Spike said.

Al soon got up, and now he looks badly injured.

The attack is a disaster, Al has fallen badly.

As he tries to get up, it's cleared he has broken something in his right foot.

With prey getting harder and harder, his chances of survival, now look remote.

Al soon begins to limp away.

Twilight and the others watch behind him, and are deeply concern of him.


	7. The Death of Big Al

Sometime later, Twilight and the others were at a desert like area. And saw a glimpse of a traveling herd of Apatosaurus.

2 months later.

And the drought has continue longer than usual.

And soon they saw Al still limping, it's clear that he hasn't been showing any sign of recovery.

It has cost Al dear. If anything, his limp has got worse.

Al limps and then stop for a moment.

Because of his poor condition, his body is not healing well.

Twilight then looks through her binoculars, and saw the middle toe of his right foot badly swollen.

It appears he broke his middle toe in the fall. And it is now badly infected.

Too weak to hunt, he'll lucky to survive much longer.

Soon Al begins limp away.

The drought, drags on.

* * *

Sometime after a few days, the Mane 7 have lost sight of Al and are searching for him.

But weren't the only ones in the area.

A pair of young Allosaurus are out hunting for insects amongst the sand dunes.

The group followed them a bit, and when they came to the next bend.

And saw something that made them deeply sadden.

Instead they find something much larger.

The emaciated body...

Of Big Al.

They all sadly gaze upon Al's dead body.

Al never reach his full size. Instead he died as a mature adolescent, in a dried up riverbed.

Eventually, the rains would arrive. And gently bury his in slit, for 145 million years.

* * *

145 million years later, Al's skeleton is now preserved and displayed in the University of Wyoming.

The process persevered his skeleton perfectly.

Including the lumps, where his ribs healed after their break.

The raging infection on his middle toe, and at least 17 other injuries and diseases.

In death, Big Al represents a frozen moment.

In the Fast and Furious life...

Of a Carnivorous Dinosaur.


End file.
